


Il fiore non è morto

by Aliesk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il verde e la luce sono la speranza, ma sono stati distrutti. Il fiore è ancora vivo. Il fiore è Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il fiore non è morto

Il silenzio si infranse. Il canto furioso del vento risuonò nell'aria, facendo flettere i fili d'erba color smeraldo. 

L'ultimo raggio di sole svanì. Il fascio di luce venne inghiottito dalle nubi che dominavano il cielo in tempesta.

Gale serrò le palpebre, perché ad occhi chiusi si vedeva ciò che non c'era più. Vide Katniss.

Il rumore si intensificò, colpendo il suo volto con la forza di una frusta.

Gale aprì gli occhi, si voltò, ma accanto a lui non c'era Katniss: c'era un fiore che la potenza del vento non aveva ancora distrutto.

«Katniss» disse Gale con le iridi scintillanti di lacrime, ma la sua voce si smarrì.


End file.
